


Sacrifice amor

by Ataraxia_dont_come



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Drama, F/M, ООС
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26576116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ataraxia_dont_come/pseuds/Ataraxia_dont_come
Summary: Ради неё он, как и раньше, готов сделать всё.
Relationships: Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry)





	Sacrifice amor

Красный жгут перетягивает плечо. Рука всё ещё не теряет чувствительность. Регенерация лишает его возможности пережить «это» безболезненно.

«Это» занимает его долгое время. С тех пор как он заметил, что Кирие смотрит на него иначе. Её принятие казалось ему... освобождением. Когда она взяла его за руку; за сияющую холодным голубым светом дьявольскую руку.

Он был счастлив. Даже счастливее, чем когда она ответила «да». Счастливее, чем когда она сказала что ждёт ребенка. Потому что она приняла всё то, что эти суеверные люди называли Тьмой, за что его ненавидели.

Тогда «это» пришло к нему как осознание чего-то неизбежного. Он осознаёт, что хочет сделать с их жизнью. Он не бежит от ответственности.

Кирие всё ещё плохо спала по ночам. Он просыпался от того, что её не было рядом.

Она сидела в комнате брата, не включая свет. Перебирала его вещи, и оставляла на белой форме мундира солёные слёзы. Она всё ещё просыпалась от кошмаров. А хитиновые пластины на спинке жука, обнаруженного на кухне, ввели её в долгий ступор.

Фортуна пахла хризантемами, а его жена плотно закрывала все окна, и больше не ходила в храм.

Те деньги, что он получал, едва ли, могли спасти их от голода. Здесь не было возможности жить не связываясь с демонами, или забыть обо всём произошедшем. И демоны... они никогда не исчезали надолго.

Вещей было не так уж и много. На Саймона с катером, которого он нанял, ушли последние деньги. Но это стоило того — видеть в её глазах надежду.

Они переезжают. И она, впервые за долгое время, улыбается...

Он не отказывается от своих слов, он сделает для всё что угодно.

Обезболить процесс не выходит. Регенерация вычищает его кровь. И восстанавливает кожу, делая её всё более чувствительной.

Роговые чешуйки. Лезвием против роста, как будто чистил рыбу.

Кирие просит его не делать этого. Она знает, что ему больно и не хочет чтобы он страдал, когда сделает это. И сама берет нож...

***

Невинные ангелы.

Он держит сына за руку. Светловолосый мальчишка — точная его копия — в другой руке держит сладкую вату.

Кирие идёт рядом. У неё на руках заснула малышка. Она придерживает её головку и целует за ухом.

На них никто не косится с подозрением, никто не знает их в этом городе. Теперь окна в всегда открыты и запах свежего морского бриза беспрепятственно проникает в дом.

Неро привык, что приходится обходиться левой рукой. Кирие ему помогает. Теперь она хорошо спит, теперь ему не приходится испытывать это мучительное чувство. Теперь всё так как надо.

И только иногда его пугает, что она смотрит на сына как-то странно.

На его спине появились первые тёмные чешуйки.


End file.
